Report 123
Report #123 Skillset: Tracking Skill: Conceal Org: Paladins Status: Completed Jan 2009 Furies' Decision: Will reduce equilibrium time on conceal and add a new power-costing skill to conceal every trap in the room. Problem: One of tracking's major drawbacks is the incredible tedium in maintaining traps in an area and having to reconceal each time one is tripped to prepare for a second use. This becomes exponentially more tedious in larger fights where multiple traps are set off at one time in multiple locations 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow a CONCEAL ALL syntax that conceals all traps in the local area for 7-8p 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change conceal to reconceal all of the owner's traps in a given room, in addition, lower the balance/equilibrium loss slightly. Player Comments: ---on 1/11 @ 16:38 writes: Definite no to solution 1. This would make pits incredibly powerful, as one could simply keep reconcealing any number of pits in the area while sitting safetly in one room. Solution 2, however, sounds alright to me - that is, if a change is even needed, which I'm not convinced it is ---on 1/11 @ 16:46 writes: Once again, solution 1 is beyond OP even for the cost of power as stated. To reconceal all traps in a given area (villages, plane, sphere) would be beyond anything else in terms of group combat/defense/raiding. For someone to sit in a saferoom (greatpent or even at a nexus) and just continually reset traps when ordered to from afar with no risk to them while people are picked off in pits just hardly makes sense at all. Also, solution 2 doesn't make sense to reset more traps in a room for -less- time? I can understand a reset all here, command that resets the traps all at once for a longer balance time (so you don't have to spam it and it would take less time than spamming it, so if it is 8 seconds to do 4 traps, it could be 6 to do the 4 traps with reconceal all here) but if this were to happen. 1. people should not be affected by traps they witness are reconcealed, a problem that happens too often, and I am not sure if this is evident already but 2. There should be a line given that Soandso hastily runs about the area, resetting all their traps in this spot. So that balance afflictions can be done in effort to slow this ability ---on 1/11 @ 17:46 writes: Pits only hit a single person before needing to be reconcealed for the effect to be active, compare this with other room-based effects that hit entire groups. The high power cost for resetting traps is absolutely no different from a mage or druid recasting effects from afar, except that solution 1 requires a large expenditure of power. The traps can also only be reset once in this manner until the user regains power, so it would not allow continuous reconcealing of traps as is suggested. Also, I think you are misunderstanding Suggestion 2, Romero, I am asking for a general balance loss reduction on as well as the ability to reconceal all traps in the room at the same time. It would be an alteration of the skill itself, which currently only allows a trapper to reconceal one direction at a time, I'll update that to be more clear. ---on 1/11 @ 18:00 writes: Just as a note, I'm not deadset on the power cost of suggestion 1, I'd be fine with it costing 10p (which would mean that each reset is, at fastest, once every 80 seconds). That would address the issue of a trapper just sitting around continually resetting traps in a safe area, as it would not be logistically possible to do it in a continuous manner without putting themselves in harm's way. That being said, it would go a long way to alleviate the tedium behind being a trapper. ---on 1/11 @ 21:34 writes: Solution 1 allows a Tracker to trap a plane and continually reset it while sitting at the nexus. A Tracker -should- have to put himself in harm's way to reset traps, especially traps as powerful as proper pits. As such, solution 2 remains the acceptable solution. ---on 1/11 @ 23:34 writes: I've a feeling you may not understand how conceal or pits work. Conceal only works for pits (pit traps, spiked pit traps, and snake pit traps), and nothing else. Spiked pit traps also cannot be easily reconcealed in this manner because they require re-envenoming to be effective. Pit traps only hinder the target, they have no killing potential on their own. In addition, they are expensive, only hit a -single- target before needing to be reset, and are easily removed by an opposing tracker. An 8 power cost to reconceal all the pits in a local area would mean that a -bare minimum- of 48 seconds is needed in between each area- wide reconceal attempt if we assume an 8p cost to reconceal and then a wait to recover 6 prompt power to reconceal again (or 80 seconds if it costs 10p). This entirely negates your claim that Suggestion 1 would allow for continual reconcealment in a safe area, it is just entirely impossible given how prompt power works. ---on 1/12 @ 00:15 writes: I know how pits work, I was a Tracker for a long time, hehe. Snakepits concealed will also hide the snakes again. My issue is not that it can be done -quickly-, it is that it can be in complete safety (as you will note in my last comment). The fact is, suggestion 1 allows trackers to conceal any numbers of pits in the area while sitting safetly at their nexus. This means that raiders have to continually deal with pits while the tracker never has to put themselves in harms way. Furthermore, I think it's foolish to compare pits to demesnes at all as the number of mages vs. trackers is, well, uncomparable! ---on 1/12 @ 16:21 writes: ---on 1/13 @ 04:06 writes: Hm, if that is your main objection, I'm not sure why it is an issue. The only time a tracker would be sitting safely at the nexus is if they are defending during a raid. In such a situation, if they are simply sitting there and just resetting traps, said trapper really is not contributing to a kill, just causing minor annoyance for the raiding party, and even then it could not be done in rapid succession. Great pentagram only lasts 1 minute as well, you'd be hard- pressed to convince me that a skill that has a duration of 60 seconds can be considered a "safe room" at all. ---on 1/13 @ 15:06 writes: Pits and snakepits are hardly a 'minor annoyance' for a raiding party. They can outright several smaller raiders, and hinder stronger raiders enough for the rest of the defending party to simply walk in. Also consider the large amount of standoffs that occur, wherein a raiding party stands around in a single fortified room/area - being able to reset previous traps without having the danger of actually going there is simply not acceptable. In any case, as the main issue seems to be that resetting traps takes too long, why is solution 2 so unlikeable to you? ---on 1/14 @ 05:30 writes: Upon further consideration, I'm fine with going for suggestion 2. ---on 1/14 @ 23:34 writes: Think it might be better to do this in two steps. Leave conceal itself only doing 1 pit at a time, but with a reduced Equilibrium time. Then a new skill higher up in Tracking which lets you conceal everything in the room for a modest power cost and the normal EQ recovery. The current suggestion 2 (reduced time to do it, get every pit, AND no power cost) seems a bit over the top.